


Against the Wall

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Anywhere but the bed comment fest, Auror James Sirius Potter, Auror Partners, Auror Teddy Lupin, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Top Teddy Lupin, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:One or both characters get off on doing it during or right after a dangerous Auror mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for the [Anywhere But the Bed 2017 Comment Fest](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html) on livejournal.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"What the fuck were you thinking, James?" Teddy hissed as he slammed James up against their office wall.

James's heart raced, the leftover adrenaline from the rescue he'd just pulled off mixing with lust as he stared into Teddy's furious eyes. Teddy was dead sexy when he was angry.

"I was thinking that there was a little girl in there that needed saving, and I wasn't going to let her spend another second scared and alone."

Teddy's lips tightened. "Protocol exists for a reason. You should have waited for back-up."

James knew Teddy was right, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. More importantly, he could barely force himself to focus _on_ his decision. This close, he could smell the tang of sweat and slightly singed scent that tended to follow intense magical discharge. James loved it. He always felt a little keyed up after missions, and this one was no different. He wanted to lick Teddy's neck, wanted to bite his chin.

"I knew you were on your way," James rasped, barely controlling himself from pressing up against Teddy. "I'm fine."

"You're _hurt_ ," Teddy said, his hand ghosting over James's bandaged arm. He hadn't had a chance to see the Healers yet, and he was shit at healing spells. His bicep throbbed a little, the flesh hot and tender, but the pain did nothing to quell the desire rising up inside him.

"That's nothing, barely even a scratch. You know the Healers will be able to patch me up good as new."

"This time," Teddy growled. "But what happens—"

James pressed his lips against Teddy's, licking into his mouth and tasting his fury and desperation. He didn't want to talk right now; he wanted to fuck. "Maybe you should punish me then," James suggested when he pulled back, staring at Teddy in open challenge.

"We're at work," Teddy said. "Our coworkers are on the other side of these walls. Robards could walk in at any minute."

"So?" James asked, rolling his hips against Teddy's, grinding their hardening cocks together.

"I know how much you like getting off after missions. Maybe my punishment will be not to participate," Teddy threatened.

James let out a tiny whine of frustration, even though he was mostly certain Teddy wouldn't be able to resist him for long. "You sure? Sure you don't want to spin me around and stick your cock in me? Anybody could walk in, just like you said, they could see how much I love it, how much I need it. They'd all know what a slut I am for you, that I—"

Teddy groaned, his eyes flaring hot before his mouth was on James's, possessive and consuming. His hands scrabbled at James's flies, tugging his pants and jeans down mid-thigh before spinning him around to face the wall. James gasped as he felt the almost unfamiliar tingle of a lubrication charm—he and Teddy both preferred to go the more...manual route, but the charm was handy for quick and dirty fucking. _Which was exactly what this was_ , James thought a little deliriously, as Teddy eased the thick head of his cock inside James's arse.

James moaned loudly, before Teddy's hand clapped over his mouth. "Unless you really want all our coworkers seeing what you look like with my cock in your arse, I recommend you keep quiet. These walls are thin."

And with that, Teddy began to fuck him with hard, fast strokes that stole the breath from James's lungs and sent white spots dancing across his vision. He bit his lips to keep his gasps and groans inside, and braced himself against the wall, letting Teddy's cock fill him over and over again.

It was perfect, exactly the kind of spine-melting, mind-clearing pleasure that James always craved after a difficult and dangerous case. He felt alive in Teddy's arms, alive and cared for as Teddy sent him flying, sent him soaring.

He came with a silent shudder against the wooden wall, his cock emptying as Teddy's hand worked him over. Teddy followed moments later, panting into James's ear as his own cock spilled into James's arse.

"Feeling better?" Teddy asked as he slid out of James and cleaned them both off with his wand.

"I'm feeling great, but I wasn't the one who was angry."

"I'm still angry," Teddy said, but his expression was soft as he looked at James. "You've got to be more careful."

James nodded and looked at the floor as he pulled up his pants. "I know. I'll work on it, I promise."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Auror Lee entered cautiously. "Robards came by. Said to let you know he was looking for you both once you were done."

James's face went pale. "Done?"

Lee's nose wrinkled in distaste. "He also said that he expects his Aurors to know how to cast a decent Silencing Spell, and to know when it is appropriate to use it."

"Oh fuck," James murmured as Lee left. "We're so getting fired."

Teddy laughed. "Nah. I think we'll be all right. If he fired every Auror he caught getting off in the office, there'd be nobody left. We can definitely expect a dressing down though, and not the fun kind."

James snorted as he followed Teddy out of their office. Facing the music wouldn't be so bad, as long as he had Teddy by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
